herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steven (Freedom Reigns)
Steven is the main protagonist of the amateur Vimeo short film, Freedom Reigns. He is an amateur filmmaker who created a hero named Arnold Freedom, a character he later on becomes. In The Film He first appears acting in his film, playing Arnold Freedom, where he is in an office doing work on a computer. He later got a phone message saying he has a visitor. Delighted at first, he asked if he gave his name. He then becomes alarmed when the voice said he did not. When he noticed Guns and a henchman (who are really just Wilson and Mikey acting for the film), and hides under the table. When Guns and his henchman walk in, he grabs his leg and causes him to fall, while the boom mic dips in the shot which indicates the fact that they are making a film. He then gets pulled out from under the table by Guns and a fight about the death of Guns' father insues. After he gets punched in the face, he gets angry at Wilson and scolds him for not fake-punching well. He also precedes to scold Cameron and Mikey and then walks out of the office. He then walks into a cafe to calm down. He is then confronted by one of Guns' henchme, whom he thinks is just Mikey dressed up. After receiving a death threat from the henchman, he gets confused and wonders what he is talking about. He then gets scared after the henchman yells at him. After asking one more question to him, he ends up getting kicked in the leg or shin and hides by the table in fear while telling him to chill out. After the henchman tells him to come out fight him, he comes out of hiding, hops onto the table, and tackles the henchman to the ground. After he is defeated temporarily, he runs out of the cafe, only to be confronted by a henchman, who later precedes to chase after him. After running down a hall to try to avoid him, Agent Woolfe comes to the rescue and pulls him to the hall she is standing in. She then knocks the other henchman out. His mind is then blown he realized she was Agent Woolfe and walks with her to a hideout, which is a dimly lit room. While in the room, he gets told that Agent Woolfe was sent to protect him from Guns. After he was if he knew where Guns might be, he said he cannot remember. After being told he should try his hardest to remember, he asked her if she thinks he is really Arnold Freedom, she says of course and she knows he is him. Then asked what he was not him hypotheticall. He then received a speech about the ideal of the concept of freedom. After he complimented her and receiving a thank you, he was asked where Guns is. He later realized that Guns and his henchmen appear in a dimly lit room in his script. After he realized that, Guns and his henchmen do show up. He and Agent Woolfe are then held hostage by the henchmen. He tried to comfort Agent Woolfe by telling her that Guns is not serious and is just acting. However, he gets yelled at by Guns and witnesses Agent Woolfe getting killed. As he grieves and morns her death, Guns starts to put him down with his henchmen happily watching him in misery. Steven then becomes Arnold Freedom and gives him a speech about the ideal of freedom and then punches Guns in the face, knocking him out cold. After Guns is defeate, he receives salutes and respect from the redeemed henchmen, as he puts on his sunglasses and walks out the room with pride. He is then seen as Steven again with his friends, who are impressed by the "film" he supposedly created. After receivi praise and a question from Wilso about how he made the film, Steven said he "just became the movie" as he takes his glasses off. After his friends leave, he breaks the fourth wall by smiling at the audience and winking. Trivia *He is one of the few characters to have sunglasses, the other two being Guns' Henchmen. *He is the only character to have regular glasses. *Arnold Freedom is symbolism for freedom being an ideal for true fighters to stand for. Categories Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Teenagers Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past